Diez cosas que odio de ti
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Las consecuencias de juntar una serpiente y un león son tan catastróficas como descabelladas.
1. Chapter 1

**Diez cosas que odio de ti**

**AUTOR: Vulnera Sanentum-Sectumsempra**

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí. Si los personajes (Draco sobretodo) si fueran míos, yo estaría bañándome en dinero y felicidad porque un libro mío se ha publicado, sin mencionar que el final y parte del proceso de la historia sería cambiado enfáticamente.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, humor, drama, o algo así.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lime, y un poco de fluffy

**RESUMEN: **Las consecuencias de juntar una serpiente y un león son tan catastróficas como descabelladas.

_**Serie de Drabbles**_

_(Aunque en realidad son apenas más largos, sería algo así como "drabbleshot") _

San Valentine Days.

_Para: Potty _

Eso es lo que decía, "Para: Potty", Harry casi se cae de la cama de lo enfadado y sorprendido que estaba. Junto a esa "hermosa y detallista" dedicación venía un caramelo de limón, un diminuto y pequeño caramelo de limón.

Harry estaba en shock.

Luego estaba algo triste y después estaba definitivamente enfadado.

El muy descarado ni siquiera había fingido no acordarse, porque en ese caso Harry lo entendería, a Draco, las cosas que no le importaban, simplemente las ignoraba. Harry lo sabía muy bien. Pero hacer algo así, como mandar un simple caramelo de limón, era como si le dijera que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos y que no se esforzaría en nada mejor.

Harry, por más que por fuera estaba enfadado, por dentro estaba un poco dolido.

Respecto a su relación él tenía muchas dudas, porque eran tan diferentes, y Draco a regañadientes, había dejado de llamar a los nacidos de muggle, sangre sucia, nadie sabría decir cuál de los dos era más terco, por supuesto, Harry siempre era el que pedía perdón, porque no se imaginaba pasar un segundo con la conciencia de que Draco podría estar con alguien más. Tampoco se imaginaba un futuro juntos, pero no se imaginaba con nadie más.

Todo el tiempo peleaban, Draco era intenso, para él todo era blanco o negro (y que le haya mandado un caramelo era un 'gris', algo sin importancia), si peleaban era todo un drama, Draco exageraba todo, era la Reina del Drama, como solía llamarle Harry, pero si se enojaba, se enojaba mucho, todo era sí, o no. Harry en cambio era intenso de diferente manera, lo hacía todo al extremo, si se sentía lastimado, era en extremo, si estaba contento, reía mucho, al máximo, y como siempre, si se peleaba con Draco, se peleaba con Draco al extremo.

Discutían demasiado y a veces Harry se preguntaba cuánto iban a durar antes de matarse el uno al otro. Pero como había dicho, lo estaba comprobando…al extremo.

Tal vez era un cursi con alma de Hufflepuff, pero era romántico desde siempre, y Draco sabía que para él era especial el Día de San Valentine, pues nunca le había gustado…hasta ahora, que tenía una pareja, o algo así.

-¿Eso es lo que te dio, compañero?-estaban caminando hacia la clase Historia de la Magia, casualidad que también la compartía con Draco-Eso es tan triste.

Sin embargo Ron parecía resplandecer, y sus palabras salieron casi sarcásticas.

Y tenía una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción en el rostro. Bueno…tal vez sí salieron sarcásticas.

Ron había hecho todo lo imposible para que se separasen, no lo aprobaba, seguía odiando a Malfoy como el primer día, pero Harry no quería que decidan por él, ya habían controlado su vida lo suficiente, si él, incluso, quería empezar a salir con Hagrid, lo haría. Merlín bendito, esa no era una imagen sana.

-Sí-gruñó Harry- No lo entiendo, ¿sabes lo que me esforcé por hacer un chocolate casero? Lo hice diez vece, ¡diez veces! Me costó como los mil demonios, y ¿qué recibo? Un diminuto caramelo de limón que seguramente robó del despacho de Dumbledor, con la dedicatoria: Para Potty.

Nunca se imaginó que hacer un chocolate sería tan difícil, pero pensó que Draco, con su adicción a cualquier chocolate, le gustaría y lo disfrutaría, y se esforzó, sólo para recibir un estúpido caramelo.

Ron reía.

-Harry, ¿no crees que es momento para dejarlo? Sólo mírate, estás para cosas mejores, te mereces a alguien mejor, que te relaje, tal vez como Ginny…

Harry, antes esa opción le había parecido descabellada, ahora la idea no era tan descabellada, la estaba empezando a considerar. No lo de Ginny, pero no sabía si podría seguir estando con Draco, su relación era todo menos sana.

Era muy frágil, no había completa confianza, y todo estaba descontrolado, cada día era algo nuevo, a Draco siempre se le ocurrían las cosas más descabelladas, y todo con él era explosivo, Harry estaba cansado, ni siquiera sabía si lo quería, o si Draco lo quería.

Era como caminar en un piso que se estaba cayendo.

La cosa había comenzado cuando Draco lo agarró por la muñeca, lo estampó por la pared, y brutalmente le dio un beso, de esos besos que tu memoria al instante guarda celosamente, que para tus labios sería completamente imposible olvidarlo. Después le dijo algo como: _Sal conmigo, Potter, de ahora en adelante eres mi novio._ Técnicamente lo obligó, le exigió ese lugar, claro, Harry no se había quejado, Draco tenía esa manía de hacer las cosas sin permiso.

Lo único que sabía con certeza, era que no su relación no es el fruto de una apuesta Slytherin, porque sus amigos tampoco estaban contentos con Harry. Sin embargo Draco era su Príncipe, su líder, él podía hacer lo que se le diera la reganada gana.

Ignoró a Draco el resto de la clase, porque este continuamente intentaba llamar su atención, cuando se cansó y empezó a jugar con la pluma entre sus labios, mientras Zabini, a su lado lo comía con la mirada. Harry se preguntó si su relación realmente valía la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

El principio del fin

-Harry, ¡Harry!

Estaba evitándolo, lo sabía, también sabía que Draco odia por sobre todas las cosas ser ignorado, él mismo odiaba ser ignorado. Pero ¡que se jodiera! Estaba terriblemente enojado. _Tenía _derecho a estar enojado.

Lo agarró del brazo, sin ninguna sutileza, lo estampó contra la pared y lo encaró, con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, y los ojos chispeantes. Draco parecía cabreado, la firmeza de Harry se tambaleó, Draco era el mismísimo demonio cuando estaba _cabreado._

-¿Se puede saber, por qué mierda me estas evitando?

Luego recordaba por qué estaba enojado con él, y firmeza volvió a recomponerse.

-¿No te das cuenta?-dijo apenas un poco más alto.

-No, ¿y tú qué crees?

-Deberías saberlo.

-Pues no lo sé.

-A pues ese no es mi problema.

-Potter, no soy un puto adivino, ¿quisiera, si usted es tan amable de decirme por qué su alteza está enojado?-el sarcasmo había llegado. Harry se enojó aún más.

-La verdad, no me da la gana decírtelo-se cruzó de brazos.

Draco lo empujó.

-Dímelo, maldito cabrón.

Harry le devolvió el empujón.

-¡No!

Y le devolvió el empuje mucho más fuerte haciendo destartabille y casi caiga. La mirada de Draco se endureció.

Lo agarró por la camia y lo tiró al suelo, pero antes, Harry lo empujó con él, haciendo que ambos caigan en el suelo, rodando intentando golpearse.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente adoloridos, en el suelo, Harry enzima de Draco, con la nariz sangrando y un moretón formándose en el ojo, mientras Draco tenía el labio partido y en la ceja un corte donde un hilo de sangre se empezaba a acumular exteriormente.

-Potter, por milésima vez, no tengo un maldito sensor que me avisa cada vez que estás enojado, asique ¡deja de ser idiota y dímelo!

Draco estaba gritando.

-¿Sabes con qué me encontré cuando me desperté? Con un caramelo que decía: Para Potty. Pero no debería sorprenderme, ¿por qué Draco Malfoy sería romántico con su novio una vez?, ni imaginarlo, sería como si los hipogrifos hablaran.

-¿Por eso estás enojado?-la cara de Draco era de incredulidad, eso incendió más a Harry.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo te envié un chocolate casero, que me costó horrores, ¿y qué recibo de mi maravilloso novio? ¡Un maldito caramelo de limón!

-Harry, no soy una maldita chica, sabes que no me gustan estos días, te lo di porque era lo único que tenía a mano, pensé que te parecería algo no se, ¿gracioso? De todas maneras gracias, el chocolate estaba rico.

Harry se quedó sin habla.

-Eres imposible.

Se apartó, y se fue hacia las habitaciones.

Se desplomó en la cama y abrazó la almohada. Le importaba poco y nada que apenas fuera la primera hora de la mañana, no pensaba asistir a las clases siguientes, estaba en una crisis, los profesores deberían ser considerados con sus crises de pareja, sobre todo teniendo a un novio como Draco.

Esto no estaba funcionando. Harry lo sabía, pero algo lo tenía encadenado a Draco, no sabía por qué estaba con alguien como él, era narcisista, egoísta, caprichoso, inmaduro. Pero solía ser su caprichoso, su egoísta, su inmaduro. Ahora no sabría decirlo con certeza.

En ese momento su relación caminaba por una cuerda floja.

Caería, Harry lo sabía, estaban casi en un punto no retorno, ¿por qué largar la situación? Ambos eran incompatibles, no llegaría para ningún lado.

Sin embargo…

En la tarde estaba en la Sala común, todavía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, cuando Hermione y Ron entraron.

-¡Harry!-dijo ella-¿Por qué faltaste a todas las clases? Ya se acercan los EXTASIS y tú aquí sentado.

-Sí, compañero, Snape parecía como si te quisiera descuartizar.

-Eso no lo dudo-respondió, desganado.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?

Ambos se sentaron en frente, en la alfombra, mientras él continuaba en el sillón.

-He peleado con Draco.

Ron soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, mientras Hermione parecía preocupada.

-Nada nuevo-dijo Ron-, ni siquiera sé por qué estás con él.

-Ni yo, pero esto fue diferente, no lo sé, yo…

-¿Piensas que quieres terminar?-Hermione parecía en un debate mental en su interior.

-Tal vez, no sé a dónde estamos yendo, y él puede ser un cabrón insensible cuando quiere.

-¿Cuando quiere? ¡Draco Malfoy es un insensible egoísta siempre! Siempre te he dicho que te mereces algo mejor.

Harry estaba empezando a creer que sí.

-Yo nunca entendí realmente su relación-ella frunció el ceño-. Antes de él nunca habías salido con ningún chico, pero si este es un error, lo veo más comprensivo, porque ustedes, al tener esas personalidades tan fuertes y contradictorias, puede que sólo sea por el sexo.

Ron enrojeció, y ella parecía como si estuviese deduciendo un extraño fósil olvidado.

Tal vez la relación ya deba de haber pasado a ser un extraño fósil olvidado.

Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su pecho, Harry tomó una dubitativa decisión.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Príncipe Caído**

-Mira, Draco, las cosas no están funcionando.

Draco quedó en shock. Estático.

Congelado.

Había apartado a Harry, después de la cena, porque tenía una sorpresa que darle. Después de un día de haberse ignorado mutuamente. Draco iba dar su brazo a torcer, y el día en que no le habló a Harry estuvo planeando una sorpresa para remediar las cosas, hacer las paces y tener un buen sexo de reconciliación.

Sus planes se habían ido al carajo en cuanto escuchó esas palabras.

Y ahí estaban, en frente de la habitación en donde solían encontrarse, con la 'sorpresa' al otro lado de la puerta, y Harry diciéndole que las cosas no estaban funcionando.

No podría describir lo doloroso que se sentía eso.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-su voz había salido como en un susurro, apenas audible, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Por dentro su corazón estaba rompiéndose.

Su mundo estaba rompiéndose.

Él suspiró.

-Que…esto está mal, yo la verdad es que no tengo fuerzas para seguir.-otro suspiro, sonaba como si se estuviera dándose ánimos-. Terminamos.

Lo dijo firme, pero no parecía convencido.

Y lágrimas acudieron al instante a los ojos de Draco, intentaba no pestañar porque si no se le caerían inmediatamente, necesitaba retenerlas, no se humillaría. Tragó ese nudo en su garganta, y pensó.

Pensó en decirle que no podría, que no podría seguir adelante sin él, que por una vez no quería cagarla en grande, que por favor no lo dejara, que no lo abandonara.

Que no se fuera.

Pensó en decirle que dentro de la habitación había una enorme preparación de "cena romántica" a la luz de las velas, y la luna, que había pensado que en vez de festejar el 14 de febrero, festejarían el 16, porque no eran una pareja normal que seguían las reglas, y entonces ambos reirían, y se tomarían de las manos.

Pero tal vez Harry quería eso. Una pareja normal. Una chica.

Draco había temido por eso durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Porque lo único que no podría darle a Harry sería eso, era genéticamente imposible que Draco fuera una chica. Y temía que Draco mismo sólo sea la experimentación gay para Harry.

Tres hurras por el jodido universo.

Que parecía encabronado con él.

Porque así había sido. Se había convertido en la experimentación de Harry. No era nada. Lo estaba dejando. No lo quería. Tal vez ni siquiera lo quiso.

-Bien.

Draco vio de reojo que frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Bien?

-Bien-respondió él, con el nudo volviéndose a formar en su garganta.

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni gritar que no puedo dejar a un Malfoy, o algo parecido?

-Acabas de dejarme-las palabras salieron ácidas, y doloroso reconocimiento lo invadió, decirlo en voz alta era convertirlo en realidad, la puta realidad-No voy a rogar para no perderte.

En realidad eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Pero Potter era pésimo en Oclumencia, ¿no?

Parecía un poco abatido. Tal vez Draco, si Harry no lo hubiera dicho tan enserio, habría hecho lo imposible porque lo dejaran. Pero Harry lo había dicho claro y conciso: "Terminamos". Y se lo había dicho de frente. Draco no iba a humillarse a sí mismo si ya de antemano sabía los resultados.

Después de mirar, con ojos vidriosos a Potter (porque de ahora de adelante sería Potter), se fue.

Al instante en que se dio la media vuelta, y porque sabía que Harry no lo iba a detener, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar un sollozo. Cuando dobló al final del pasillo, salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle, ya estaban reunidos ahí, y cuando él entro, como una luz, con la cabeza agacha, no tuvieron tiempo ni de preguntar. Porque Draco ya había cerrado y sellado las cortinas con magia, había puesto un hechizo silenciador, se había acostado boca abajo, y había dejado que las lágrimas fluyan.

La había cagado. Otra vez.

No podía hacer nada bien. Nunca. Era un inútil. Su padre tenía razón, siempre la tuvo, y ahora era un don nadie.

Su padre, ese verano lo había llevado a una muestra de lo que los mortífagos hacían, él no sabía qué había esperado, no sabía por qué había admirado a su padre con tanta devoción, no lo sabía. Tal vez una especie de club en donde se quejaran de los sangre sucias, o hicieran algo prestigioso y exclusivo, y fanfarronear. Pero no esperaba aquello.

Esa atrocidad.

Draco no quería matar. No quería ser un asesino. ¿Era un cobarde por eso?

Tal vez. Pero prefería ser un cobarde a matar a alguien.

Quién sea. Un muggle, un perro, un mago, una bruja, un humano.

Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un asesino.

Y lo había comprendido. No de inmediato, tal vez demasiado tarde para remediar los pequeños daños, pero había creído que había llegado a tiempo.

Había creído.

¡Ja! Qué iluso.

Pensando en su futuro, pensando en qué pasaría, pensando en Harry, pensando en que no quería apoyar a alguien que va a matar a la persona que ama, sólo para complacer a su padre. Pero costaba, costaba deshacerse de lo que te enseñaron desde que tenes memoria, casi su primera palabra había sido sangre impura, por así decirlo. La pureza de sangre era algo que le enseñaron como los modales en la mesa, como abotonarse la camisa, como caminar, venía con él, en sus venas.

Tal vez aún no los había aceptado finalmente, pero lo estaba intentando, ¿no era suficiente?

Pensando que sí lo sería, que por más que amaba a su familia, no se convertiría en uno más de la masacre, enfrentó a su padre. Y él como lo quería tanto lo desheredó.

Tan lindo como siempre. Draco lo había anticipado, pero había dolido igual.

Su madre estaba muy contenta, no lo dijo, pero se le notaba. Le abrazó y le dijo que había hecho lo correcto. Pero su madre amaba demasiado a Lucius como para abandonarle, como para dejar su posición.

Draco también lo había anticipado, y lo había entendido…casi.

Una parte de Draco lo había tomado por abandono.

Ahora no podría volver a su casa. Estaba solo y en quiebra. Al menos había hecho lo correcto, tenía su conciencia limpia.

…o no, tal vez si no hubiera sido un hijo de puta seis años, con cualquiera que él consideraba inferior, tendría la conciencia limpia.

Igual, haría las cosa bien, haría lo que le diera la jodida gana, total, estaba solo, no tenía nada que perder.

Ese pensamiento era tan triste como estimulante.

Se había decidido a encarar su atracción y leve cariño hacia Harry Potter y lo invitó a salir…de una manera muy convencional, y muy poco ortodoxa.

Había funcionado, hasta ahora.

Es verdad, siempre peleaban, pero se complementaban, y tenían momentos muy divertidos y "románticos", aunque el romanticismo de Harry era automáticamente destruido por el sarcasmo-humor negro de Draco.

Draco sabía que se estaba enamorando, y en ese momento no quería detenerse.

De ahora en adelante haría caso a sus instintos. En vez de a su corazón suicida.


	4. Chapter 4

**El amor es una droga y el desamor la resaca**

Había hecho lo correcto. Lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué la presión de su pecho no desaparecía?

Empezaba a lamentarlo.

Dejarlo había sido como ir a la horca, como caminar descalzo en un piso de clavos, le había costado horrores, como ese estúpido chocolate, pero lo había hecho.

Y no había sido agradable.

Pensó que se sacaría un peso de encima, tal vez se convenció demasiado de eso, pero lo único que sintió fue decepción porque Draco lo había aceptado todo rápidamente.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar.

Su Draco podía estar con otra persona, su Draco podía estar en problemas, su Draco ya no lo necesitaba.

Una depresión lo invadió.

Y la sensación de que había hecho todo, menos lo correcto, no desaparecía.

Y recuerdos de Draco lo invadían continuamente.

–_Harry, Harry, Harry._

_Draco sabía que Harry amaba como pronunciaba su nombre, porque no era como solía pronunciar Potter, con ese énfasis de odio, como su sólo apellido fuera de por sí un insulto. Lo pronunciaba de una manera dulce, como amasando las palabras. Aparte había algo en la voz de Draco que a Hary le encantaba._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó aburrido._

_Estaban acostados en el pasto, en frente del lago. Y ahora de repente, Draco se giró y se sentó a horcajadas de él._

_Lo miró fijo, con esos ojos de plata de líquida._

_-Bésame._

_Sonrió de medio lado._

_En esas ocasiones era cuando Harry amaba a su novio._

* * *

_Draco comía dulces todo el tiempo. Y cuando estaban a solas con Harry, los comía sin pudor._

_Extrañamente Draco tenía esos insufribles modales que hacían ver a Gryffindor como unos animales cavernícolas._

_Era tan prolijo, se sentaba tan correcto, comía cada bocado con suma lentitud, cortándolo despacio y con delicadeza._

_El chocolate era otra cosa. A Draco le gustaba comerlo rápido y lento, le gustaba mancharse la cara de él._

_Y a Harry le gustaba lamerle._

_-¡Harry! Deja de lamer mi cara, ¿no ves que tengo un chocolate que comer?_

_Y Harry reía, porque se notaba que le encantaba (he ahí la sonrisa en su cara) y sólo lo decía para molestarlo._

_-Claro-un lametón en su mejilla-lo haré…cuando-otro en su mejilla izquierda-Dejes…-en su barbilla-de comer el chocolate como si fuera-lamió lentamente sus labios-una paleta._

_Y el resultado era un Draco sonrojado y un Harry pervertido con ganas de comer._

* * *

_Harry sacaba su lado Slytherin con Draco._

_Tal vez eso era lo que le preocupaba de su relación._

_Nunca se había puesto a pensar que sería todo un dominante en el sexo._

_Harry se sonroja por cualquier cosa…o antes solía hacerlo. Pero descubrió que hacer que Draco se sonrojara (todo un reto con esa cara de yeso) era mucho más placentero. _

_Harry podría enumerar todas las cosas que amaba y odiaba de Draco. Pero a lista sería interminable._

_Le encantaba que se comportara diferente cuando estaba con él. Porque cuando estaba con él, ya no había estatus, ya no había nombre, ya no había poder._

_Solía ser solo Draco…_

…_y Hary._

_A Harry le gustaba ver como Draco se solía comportar como un niño, a veces (¡solía ser tan tierno!). Como sacaba el labio afuera cuando algo no salía como él quería, y luego le decía que no estaba haciendo "puchero" porque Draco Malfoy no hacía "puchero", eso hacía reír enormemente a Harry, luego Draco fingiría enojarse, y él lo tomaría en serio, si Draco mismo no estuviera riéndose._

_Una de las cosas que más amaba de Draco era su forma de reír, porque en frente de nadie más reía, sólo de él. Eso hacía sentir a Harry muy especial._

_-¡Harry no! ¡Detente, detente!-luego de eso le siguieron unas enorme carcajadas, mientras Harry le hacía cosquillas._

_Estaban en su habitación, desnudos, con él haciéndole cosquillas a la Reina del Drama._

_Y sus carcajadas eran música para los oídos de Harry._

_Draco estaba rodando por la cama, Harry se había puesto enzima suyo, y lo abrazaba mientras le hacía cosquillas._

_Ambos cayeron de la cama, al piso, exhaustos._

_Con la respiración agitada Draco dijo:_

_-Eres un idiota.-el insulto sonaría en serio si no tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro sonrojado._

_-Pero soy Tú idiota.-respondió y las mejillas de Draco se encendieron un poco más._

* * *

_A Draco no le gustaba ser un exhibicionista, pero le gustaba marcar su territorio. O eso decía él._

_-Harry._

_Estaban en la mesa Gryffindor, Harry lo arrastraba ahí, igual que Draco lo arrastraba a la mesa de Slytherin. _

_-¿Si?-ni siquiera levantó la vista, estaba untando manteca a su pan, y Draco estaba a su lado._

_Lo agarró de la barbilla, lo miró a los ojos, y lo besó._

_Tal vez estaba mal dicho, porque Draco se lo comió entero. Harry nunca pudo resistirse a ese tipo de besos, menos cuando la lengua de Draco estaba haciendo aquello._

_Sus labios se movían lento, y hacían mucho ruido, al succionar, al sacar y meter la lengua. Y mientras más lento, corazones más rápidos._

_Draco sabía a ese té francés que le gustaba tanto._

* * *

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-había preguntado ya en la Sala común de Slytherin (sí, se turnaban)_

_Draco estaba costado en el sillón de cuero, y tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo._

_-Porque esa comadrejilla te estaba mirando como si fueras un dulce con patas, con las tetas afuera, intentando seducirte, la muy z…-_

_-¡Draco!- y por más de que debía reprenderlo por algo así, adoraba cuando se ponía en tono celoso, lo hacía sentir que le importaba a alguien-No llames a Ginny así, no tenías las…las…eso así._

_-Claro. Lo que tú digas, cariño. Mientras ella se mantenga a dos metros tuyo, puede ser si quiere la mismísima santa._

_Y Harry sonrió de medio lado._

* * *

Los recuerdos dolían.

Su cuerpo entero dolía, en su pecho parecía como si una licuadora estuviera triturando su corazón.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se emborrachó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiene algo que me gusta, eso es evidente, pero ¿qué es?-Mario Benedetti**

Draco quería recuperarlo.

Le hacía tanta falta. Estar con Harry era como respirar, necesario e infaltable.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con la almohada húmeda, su rostro empapado de lágrimas secas, y los ojos rojos.

Se lavó la cara, se seguía viendo como la mierda. Pero por primera vez no le importaba, total, Harry no lo iba a mirar.

No le dirigió la palabra a sus compañeros, pero no estaba sordo, podía escuchar lo que decían de él.

-Debe de haber peleado con Potter.-la voz de Zabini se hizo escuchar.

-¿Si? Se ve como si lo hubieran demacrado, tiene un aspecto fatal.

Podía escuchar a Crabbe y Goyle asintiendo torpemente.

-Eso le pasa por fraternizar con el enemigo.

Theo rio.

-Lo que hacían esos dos era todo menos fraternal-mencionó Theo-. ¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me caía bien, pero Draco lo adoraba, se notaba.

Balise resopló y escuchó los pasos de que salieron de la habitación. Draco les siguió, desganado.

Fue a todas las clases, haciendo caso omiso los susurros de la gente a su alrededor.

Algunos debían estar aliviados, muchos en la espera de conquistar a Príncipe de Slytherin y otros al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Ambos se veían desichados y deprimidos, y muy poca gente parecía percatarse de eso.

Ron estaba radiante, técnicamente daba saltitos de emoción alrededor de Harry, mientras este ni si quiera lo escuchaba, con la cabeza agacha.

Los Slytherin estaban preocupados por Draco (claro, los que no querían meterse en sus pantalones), no hablaba con nadie, y parecía absorbido en su propio mundo.

Por lo general cada uno creería que como buen Slytherin que Draco es, estaría más brillante que nunca, para mostrarle a su ex que estaba mejor sin él.

Pero estaba sucediendo exactamente lo contrario.

Era un poco desconcertante.

En el Gran comedor, Harry y Draco se mandaban miradas, mientras pensaban que el otro no los veía.

Pansy estaba intentando animar a Draco, hablándole de un nuevo modelo de Corazón de Bruja, él estaba revolviendo su comida, sin probar bocado, mientras de reojo miraba como Weasley menor intentaba de seducir a Harry.

Sabía que tarde o temprano eso sucedería, no dejaba de ser menos deprimente, sobre todo si te cambian por una pelirroja tan fea.

Apartó la vista, enojado.

Mientras Harry fruncía el ceño al ver a Pansy estar cerca (demasiado cerca) de Draco, apretaba la mandíbula, tanto, que Hermione pensó que se le iba a desencajar, y estaba oprimiendo el tenedor tan fuerte, que seguramente se rompería.

Los celos estaban matándole.

Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada. Ya no era nada para Draco.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

-Cómo no va a estar bien, Hermione, acaba de terminar con su pesadilla.

Harry no respondió, mandándole una mirada furtiva a Draco, se levantó y se fue con un montón de miradas puestas en él.

Así había pasado una semana.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, intentando evitarse, pero mandándole miradas al otro cuando pensaban que nadie los miraba.

Harry lo había extrañado, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Recordaba en cada momento a Draco, qué es lo que diría si estuviera con él, qué cara pondría si viera aquello, extrañaba los comentarios hirientes, su dramatismo, su sonrisa, esa manera que tenía de hacerlo sentir como una cucaracha ignorante, y otras veces como la persona más especial del mundo.

Extrañaba terriblemente a Draco.

Y todo lo que significaba estar con él.

Las peleas, las riñas, los caprichos de Draco, sus ñoñerías, los momentos tranquilos (que había que admitir que de esos había pocos), el sexo (Oh merlín bendito, había sufrido demasiadas pajas en su honor en toda esa semana que en toda su vida), incluso el malhumor mañanero de Draco.

Había comprendido por qué estaba con Draco.

Él y Draco eran casi totalmente opuestos.

Rubio, morocho, Slytherin, Gryffindor, y todo lo que conllevaba a ser un Slytherin, un Gryffindor.

Ambos tenían todas las características de sus casas, eran los líderes de estas. Draco era astuto, vil, a veces un poco cruel, ambicioso y escurridizo, hacía las cosas con sutileza, y de alguna extraña manera, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que el rubio quería. También como el astuto, vil, cruel, ambicioso y escurridizo que era, también tenía un corazón derretible.

En cambio Harry, era casi lo contrario, todo honorable, y haciéndole frente a las cosas, con un miedo enorme a quedarse solo, absurdamente terco, y estúpidamente valiente, demasiado orgulloso y con una enorme capacidad de amar.

Harry suponía que se complementaban a la perfección.

Draco era un reto, una adicción insaciable, con él todo era complicado, pero era justamente por eso que le gustaba.

O tal vez porque no tenía ni idea qué le encantaba exactamente de Draco.

Draco en sí era un misterio.

Y Harry como buen Gryffindor que era, lo resolvería.

Tal vez si hubiera salido con Ginny todo hubiera sido demasiado fácil, ella era sencilla, no era una regalada, era dulce, y no tendría todos estos problemas.

Pero Harry encontraba muchísimo más interesante a Draco que a cualquier persona.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar si era gay o no, suponía que le atraían las personas en sí, por cómo eran, no por su sexo.

Pero desde que había empezado a salir con Draco, no podría ver a nadie más.

El pensamiento era tan increíble como aterrorizante.

Hermione estaba harta. Cansada de ver a los "Príncipes" del colegio caminar como trolls sin vida.

Antes había tenido sus dudas, ahora no cabía ni una. Todo era claro como el cristal.

Estaban tan locos el uno por el otro que no sabían qué hacer con eso.

Pues ella sí, y antes de uno de los dos se desplome, iba a hacer algo para recuperar a Harry.

Porque extrañaba las conversaciones con él, extrañaba a su amigo, incluso Ron se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Asique había agarrado a Harry de la muñeca, despejó la sala común, y lo encerró ahí.

Se alisó su uniforme y miró a la chica a su lado.

-¿Está dentro?-le preguntó.

-Claro, ¿dudas de mis capacidades?

-Aunque parezca increíble, confío plenamente en el trabajo de una serpiente

-No puedo creer que nos hayan encerrado aquí.-dijo Draco por milésima vez-. Matare a Pansy cuando salga.

-Seguro-dijo Harry amargamente- que tienes muchas cuentas pendientes con ella, ¿verdad?

Harry nunca le hablaba así, tenía los labios fruncido, justo como su entrecejo y estaba cruzado de brazos.

Pero sus ojos lo delataron. Harry estaba celoso.

Eso no sucedía todos los días. Harry tenía una inseguridad terrible, pero muy pocas veces lo demostraba.

No tenía de qué ponerse celoso, si Draco era más gay que Longbottom de torpe, y eso ya es decir.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, es verdad-y suspiró dramáticamente, viendo como Harry se encendía-. Ella es muy buena cobrando favores.

Los dientes de Harry rechinaban.

-Claro que siempre está disponible para mí-continuó Draco-, tiene una boca muy…eficiente.

Eso pareció ser demasiado para Harry, porque lo agarró de la camisa y lo tiró al suelo, quedando arriba de él.

Draco estaba un poco sorprendido.

Sobre todo cuando el rostro de Harry estaba expresivamente enojado.

-Eso es mentira-dijo con la voz, alarmantemente baja-. No te acostarías con una mujer ni aunque te pagaran todo el oro del mundo-lo siguió mirando de esa manera tan profunda, aunque su expresión se había suavizado-. No podrías estar con nadie que no fuera yo.

-¡Eso no es cierto, estúpido engreído!-intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero todo el peso de Harry estaba sobre él, y hacía una pequeña fricción, y cuando una semi-dureza chocó con la suya, no pudo evitar gemir.

Harry sonrió presuntuoso.

-¿Enserio?-dijo con expresión de falsa inocencia-Entonces, ¿por qué tu cuerpo reacciona ante mi toque?, ¿por qué te estremeces cada vez que te rozo? Porque por más que estés con otras personas, por más que intentes olvidarme, no puedes, porque recordarás todo lo que te hice, porque yo te marqué primero, y no tienes permitido olvidarme, porque cada vez que alguien entre en tu cuerpo, recordarás como yo te envestí, recordarás mi rostro, la sensación, y sabrás que no estoy ahí, nunca podrás sacarme dentro tuyo, Draco, porque eres mío.

Draco tragó saliva, respiraba agitadamente, las mejillas estaban rojas, y tenía la camisa del colegio subida, permitiendo ver parte del cuerpo pálido.

A él no le gustaba ser propiedad de nadie, pero podía vivir con la conciencia de que Harry también era suyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinitos**

-Ahh…-gemidos, y cosas rompiéndose se podían escuchar afuera de la sala Común de Gryffindor- ¡Harry!...más, más, ahí, ¡SI!

Incluso los jadeos eran tan fuertes, que Hermione temía que de un acto descontrol de magia, las paredes se partieran en dos.

-¡Joder, Draco! Ahh-movimientos de caderas, y un suave ¡plop! Siguiendo continuamente el ritmo- Si,... sabes tan delicioso-un gruñido y cosas rompiéndose-, tan estrecho…

-Es como un vociferador-dijo Ron, que estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas-. Creo que voy a tener pesadillas durante toda la semana.

Gemidos agudos y estrangulados de Draco salían de la habitación y resonaban en el círculo silencioso, donde Hermione tenía un leve color en las mejillas, Dean estaba pálido (y eso ya es decir mucho ) y con los ojos abiertos, Seamus parecía como si estuviera decidiéndose entre pajearse allí mismo, o ir al baño, y Neville parecía apunto de tener un colapso mental.

Incluso la Señora Gorda se veía avergonzadamente roja.

La única que no estaba ni remotamente sonrojada era Pansy, que brillaba en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes, y con ojos depredadores.

Se dio vuelta hacia Hermione con un brillo malicioso impregnado.

-¿Dónde está ese enano cuándo se lo necesita?-dijo con desdén-El pequeño duendecillo rubio que le lamía el suelo a Potter con una cámara fotográfica.

-Te refieres a Colin-dijo aclarándose la garganta, justo cuando se escuchaban los gemidos en aumento-. No sé dónde puede estar, no lo vi en la Sala Común.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron en un intento por distraerse de los ruidos tan entusiastas que provenían al otro lado del retrato.

-Necesito sacarle una foto a Draco jodiendo con Potter-ahora tenía toda la atención del grupo que la miraba con la boca abierta-. Aposté con Blaise cinco galeones a que Draco era el sumiso de la relación, y por las súplicas que está gritando, tenía toda a maldita razón-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-, jamás pensé que Draco pediría por más.

Y absolutamente todos (excepto ella, claro está) enrojecieron.

Mientras Pansy pensaba en lo fácil que era hacer caer a los Gryffindors, rozó su pierna con la comadreja viendo cómo se agitaba su respiración. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Decidió guardar esa útil información para aprovecharla más adelante.

Los gemidos parecieron haber terminado (después de dos horas) por fin, y justo antes de decir la contraseña para entrar y ver si Draco y Harry solo estaban teniendo un grandioso sexo de reconciliación o los estaban torturando a base de latigazos.

Esa idea tampoco era tan mala, pensó Pansy, dando un paso adelante, justo en ese entonces, del retrato salía un Colin Creevey más rojo que el cabello de Ron, apretando su cámara fuertemente en su pecho, viendo como sobresalían un par de fotos.

Pansy no pudo evitar una carcajada.

* * *

-Pobre Colin.

-¿Pobre? ¿A sacar foto mientras tenemos sexo grandioso como un maldito acosador le llamas "pobre"? Si no me hubieras detenido seguramente le habría dejado sin ojos por una semana, e incluso me atrevería a decir que le golpearía.-dijo Draco, dramatizando.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó, fingiendo curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, le habría pateado de lo lindo en las bolas (sus diminutas y casi, seguramente, inexistente bolas)-dio un largo suspiro, mientras ronroneaba ante la caricia de Harry con su cabello-Y obviamente le habría robado las fotos.

-¡Draco!-le reprendió Harry, pero no intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Estoy seguro de que salieron geniales, completamente profesionales, digo, los modelos (nosotros), no las fotos.

-Profesionales, ¿eh?-dijo mientras se ponía de costado en la cama, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, enfrentando a Draco despotricar-Como actores porno.

-¡¿Qué?! No, y mil veces no. Yo no soy ninguna perra.-dijo algo ofendido, mientras Harry se carcajeaba al ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban, y entrecerraba los ojos.- Oh, cállate, Potter.

Y le tiró un almohadón, que Harry evitó exitosamente, mientras se lanzaba sobre Draco, se ponía enzima de él (estaba empezando a creer que esa era su posición favorita), le ponía las muñecas sobre su cabeza, mientras se retorcía y sus ojos chispeaban.

-No…se vale-se le escapó un jadeo al sentir Harry haciendo fricción contra él-…eres mucho más… ¡ah!... grande.

-En todas las extensiones, cariño-y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, mientras le daba una lamida a su cuello desnudo y pálido, mientras Draco jadeaba, gemía se retorcía, arqueando su cuello en busca de más que sólo un lametón; Harry rio-Eres tan lindo.

Lo dijo obviamente porque sabía cuánto lo enfadaba que le dijera esas cosas tan fofas, por más que sabía que le alagaban de igual manera. La cara de Draco se contorsionó de ira y deseo mal disimulado.

-Oh, púdrete, Potter.-intentando en vano soltarse de su agarre.

Harry rio, mostrando sus hoyuelos, mordiéndose el labio, evitando así que una cursilería salga de su boca, porque Draco, con el pelo despeinado, el rostro sonrojado, los ojos brillosos, y la sonrisa que se le asomaba, era tan adorablemente sexy. Todo su aspecto decía: "Acabo de tener un polvo sensacional y estoy caliente de nuevo".

Mientras levantaba una ceja rubia, con una sonrisa ladeada, al ver la expresión, seguramente, babeante de Harry, el Gryffindor pudo deducir que esa imagen decía: "Adórame, soy grandioso". Si a eso le sumamos que a su pecho desnudo no lograba taparle la sábana blanca, y que este estaba repleto de mordiscos, chupones, y marca rojas que seguramente durarían semanas en borrarse, con un Draco irritable diciendo que el cuello de tortuga le quedaba fatal, y Harry, feliz de la vida, por marcar lo que es suyo, y que al mismo tiempo nadie tenga el placer de ver más partes del cuerpo de Draco de las que él ya había visto, pero que no quería compartir.

Draco Malfoy era técnicamente el sexo rencarnado.

Era comprensible que medio Hogwarts quisiera acostarse con él.

Pero Harry no era comprensivo, menos cuando tocaban a su novio.

Ah, y ahora que lo mencionaba…

-Oye, Draco-Harry estaba de espaldas, y lo abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente, rozando su aliento mientras hablaba, haciendo que los pelitos se le ericen.

-Mmh, ¿sí?-dijo somnoliento.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué… q-quieres decir?- se tensó. La conversación se le hacía alarmantemente familiar, eso no le gustaba para nada.

-No, tranquilo, quiero pedirte disculpas p-por haber roto contigo-Draco sin meditarlo mucho, suspiró internamente, y se relajó-. Supongo que me apresuré a las cosas, pero creo que necesitábamos ese tiempo solos, para volvernos a apreciar nuevamente esto que tenemos. También te quería pedir perdón porque tal vez soy demasiado celoso-una mirada de incredulidad con un deje de burla le respondió-, bien, está bien, tal vez soy algo posesivo, es que todo me lo quitan, Draco, no puedo conservar a las personas que amo, creo que…tengo demasiado miedo a perderte-Draco tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su estómago pareció dar saltitos, mientras su pecho lo invadía una calidez desconocida-. No es que no confíe en ti, es que yo no confío en mí, supongo que…-los ojos de Harry brillaban de lágrimas contenidas- me aterra pensar que te des cuenta lo poca cosa que soy comparado co…-

Draco se había dado la vuelta, completamente despierto, y más radiante que nunca. Y lo besó. Lenta, dulce y pasionalmente, sus corazones latían tan rápidos que seguramente se les saldrían del pecho. Pegaron más sus cuerpos, sin intención de ir más allá, mientras sus lenguas se masajeaban lentamente haciendo sonidos de succión.

Ya con los labios rojos y con algo de saliva, Draco le sonrió a Harry.

-Eres un idiota, Potter-la cara sonrojada y llena de sorpresa de Harry parecía decir que no había entendido lo que quería decir-. Jamás podría querer a alguien de la manera en que te quiero a ti.

Y Draco sabía, por la sonrisa enigmática de Harry seguido por una sesión de besos, que no se podría haber expresado mejor.

* * *

Fluffy, Fluffy everywhere, jaja. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, ya faltan pocos capítulos para terminar...

En fin, espero que dejen reviews, se los agadarecería tanto, incluso les daría una galleta virtual ._.

-Vulnera


	7. Chapter 7

**Quidditch en luces de Neón**

A Draco le costaba terriblemente expresarse, con Harry era diferente, ya estaban hace más de seis meses juntos, ambos sabían perfectamente las cosas importantes del otro, pero había veces, como esa, en la que parecía como si nunca terminasen de conocerse el uno al otro.

-¡Estúpido cuatro ojos!

Los viejos hábitos nunca terminaban, a veces solían tener confortamientos pequeños sólo por costumbre. Claro, este no era el caso.

-Oh, ¿no se te ocurre nada mejor, cara pálida?

Ambos estaban en la habitación en donde solían frecuentar, con los uniformes de Quidditch, sudados, y mojados por la lluvia del reciente partido, ¿enserio había que explicar algo más?

-Mestizo idiota.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Ese solía ser un apodo agradable, de cariño, así lo llamaba a veces, como si le dijera: _bebe_ de un modo totalmente meloso, añadiendo un significado completamente diferente. Pero ahora había dicho esas palabras, que antes se pronunciaban con tanto cariño, con un desdén increíblemente alto. Y a Harry le había dolido un poco.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, Yo Odio Tu Cabello.

El rostro de Draco cambió completamente, los colores danzando por su cara como si fueran luces de Neón, ahora estaba rojo por completo, con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos, con tanto rencor que Harry temió haberse pasado un poquito.

A quién quería engañar, por supuesto que sabía, de antemano, que se estaba pasando. Draco protegía y cuidaba como oro su cabello, y siempre lo lucía ante Harry, y adoraba que lo acariciara. Harry, en verdad, no entendía por qué, el cabello de Draco lucía siempre asombroso, incluso despeinado se veía bien, no como él que era un caso perdido, sin embargo Draco tomaba muy enserio su opinión sobre ese aspecto de su cuerpo.

Harry se empezó a preocupar de verdad, cuando Draco se cruzó de brazos, y sacó el labio un poco más afuera.

Estaba haciendo puchero.

Y Draco sabía que Harry se convertía en una masa de gelatina cuando hacía puchero.

Su rostro ya no estaba rojo, sólo sus mejillas, mientras ahora estaba inflando sus cachetes, haciéndolo ver aún más adorable, con el cabello despeinado y mojado por el partido, los labios rojos y…

Oh, no.

A Draco incluso se le saltaban lágrimas.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan horrorosamente culpable como en ese entonces. Su pecho se oprimía de una forma muy dolorosa, sintiendo punzadas al ver de esa manera a Draco tan angustiado.

No pudo soportarlo, era demasiado para él. Incluso así en forma de berrinche, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que se veían como un dulce conejito.

-Oh, Draco-y se abalanzó, abrazándolo fuertemente, como si no quisiera nunca dejarlo ir, no quería nunca dejarlo ir-. Lo siento, lo siento, ¿dije que lo odiaba? ¡Mentira! Es tan bonito, y sexy, realmente lo lamento.

_**Flashback**_

_El tiempo era horrible, apestoso, y pésimo. No podrían haber elegido un peor tiempo para las finales de Quidditch, de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, épico, de hecho era el partido que se esperaba con más ansias, la mayoría de las casas apoyaban a los leones, pero había que admitir que, sin las trampas, Slytherin era un equipo muy bueno._

_Sin mencionar que ambos buscadores eran la pareja más candente de Hogwarts. _

_Harry ya estaba empapado, y ni siquiera había empezado el partido._

_Si no estuviera jugando la casa de las serpientes, Harry habría jurado que Snape tenía algo que ver con el mal tiempo. Y no tenía ni una duda, el Profesor de Pociones haría lo que fuera por ver a Harry humillado._

_Aunque sacando lo de la lluvia, que no se veía un carajo por esas nubes negras, y que se estaba calando hasta los huesos, la vista era muy buena._

_A Draco le sentaba como un guante el uniforme, y ahora que estaba todo empapado, se veía simplemente delicioso. A Harry ya le apretaban los pantalones de sólo verlo._

_Cuando el partido comenzó, no prestó atención al juego, bah, en realidad nunca lo hacía, siempre se solía concentrar en la Snitch dorada antes que nada. Pero ahora, también intentaba mantener todo su autocontrol para no mandar a la mierda el partido y comerse entero a Draco..._

_Pero ese partido era especial, no sólo porque era el último de la temporada, ni el que definiera la Copa de Quidditch, sino porque Draco y él habían hecho una apuesta. _

_Demasiado peligroso para ser verdad, pero sí, y habían apostado algo realmente grande, Harry por nada del mundo la perdería._

_Ni siquiera para sucumbir a sus encantos._

_Draco estaba jadeando…y movía su cabello mojado de una manera tan sensual…_

_¡No! Lo está haciendo a propósito, no seas tonto…_

…_ahora se estaba mojando los labios, mientras gotas de agua caían, los estaba mordiendo…_

_Y de pronto, algo lo sacó completamente fuera de sus pensamientos eróticos, y gracias a Merlín no fue una budgler, sino que atrás de Draco, unos centímetros a la izquierda una pelotita dorada batía sus alas rápidamente._

_Harry salió como una luz disparado, rozando a Draco, quien lo miró sorprendido, luego se dio cuenta de la snitch, pero demasiado tarde, Harry ya la había atrapado._

_Y le importaba poco y nada haber ganado la Copa, él quería su recompensa…quería ver a Draco vestido de conejito…_

_**Fin de flashback **_

-¡No lo haré!

-Oh, sí lo harás.

-¡Que no!

-Que sí.

-¡No!

-Ya me disculpé, ¿verdad, Draco? Ahora no tienes ninguna excusa.

-Te odio.

-Yo sé que me amas, cariño, yo lo sé. Ahora practiquemos el hechizo una vez más, no te olvides de la ropa.

-¿Qué ropa?

-Oh, sólo un pequeño detalle, un pequeño detalle…


	8. Chapter 8

**Conejito blanco**

-Bien, una vez más.

-Pero, Harry-protestó Draco, irritado y exhausto-Ya lo hicimos quince veces, y ni siquiera lo has probado aún, estoy cansado.

-Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, el hechizo para que te aparezcan orejas y cola de conejo como si fuera una extensión de tu cuerpo, tiene su parte riesgosa, y no quiero dañarte.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Deja de persuadirme y dime lo que verdad va a pasar si haces mal el hechizo, lo cual es muy probable.

-Pero que confianza tienes en mí, Draco-dijo sarcásticamente alegre, mientras que el mencionado rodó los ojos-. Bueno, es un hechizo no muy complejo, pero sí un poco complicado, y es derivado al hechizo de encogimiento, por ende que si me sale defectuoso o podrías quedarte pequeño o…

-¡¿Cómo que "pequeño?!

-Tranquilo, ya lo he estado practicando bastante, me sale muy bien, seguro que no hay ningún incombeniente.

-Dime qué tan pequeño, Potter.-ya había empezado a llamarle por el apellido, eso era malo, con lo que le había costado que aceptara (como si tuviera otra opción) no lo había llamdo por el apellido ni un vez.

-Maso menos del tamaño de mi pulgar-vio la cara escéptica de Draco, con una mirada de: _Estás completamente loco si piensas que me rebajaré a esa estupidez_-Pero eso no va a suceder-dijo rápidamente, igual su novio no estaba convencido-, de verdad, Draco, nos va a salir a la perfección.

Harry estaba muy emocionado, pensar en todas las cosas que podría llegar a hacerle a Draco con orejas blancas, esa colita pomposa arriba de su trasero…con ese rostro sonrojado, y ojos brillosos…pidiendo _más_ con esa boca roja…

Harry también llevaba absolutamente erecto durante toda la hora en la que estuvieron practicando, imaginando qué podría llegar a hacerle a Draco en ese estado tan _apetecible_.

Completa e indudablemente excitante.

De sólo pensarlo hiperventilaba.

Draco no estaba tan contento con la idea como él, todo lo contrario, parecía impotente y avergonzado, aunque Harry podía ver el bulto en sus pantalones cada vez que se acercaba sin necesidad a su cuerpo, y en sus "descansos", se habían besado, ruda y desenfrenadamente, mientras Harry le decía exactamente lo que le iba a hacer (aunque no todo) cuando lo tenga con la colita pomposa, y el culo al aire, en cuatro patas.

Aunque si uno se ponía a pensar, incluso a una roca de mármol se levantaría con escuchar cómo te dicen al oído que te van a follar con esa voz ronca y tan característica de Harry.

De todas maneras, Draco tenía su orgullo, y nunca, ni por el mejor chocolate de Honeydukes, admitiría que esa idea tan atroz y descabellada podía llegar a gustarle.

No, por supuesto que no.

Pero eso no significaba que Harry no se diera cuenta.

Después de la última Gran Pelea (así es como lo llamaban los estudiantes), no volvieron a discutir de esa manera, de todas maneras discutir venía con ellos, incluso podían discutir durante el sexo, pero en aquellos momentos era cuando ambos se ponían "agresivos". Y había veces en donde Draco sólo hacía enojar a Harry para que sea duro con él, _malo_, y Draco lo adoraba, adoraba ese monstruo insaciable y terriblemente celoso, era la otra parte de Harry (la más Slytherin e impredecible).

Aunque nunca necesitó motivos reales para molestar a Harry.

De hecho, ese siempre había sido su deporte favorito, y Draco siempre reía cada vez que se acordaba la cara que había puesto cuando le dijo (en un arranque de celos) que salir con la comadreja menor sería como salir con su propia madre. El pobre no se lo esperaba para nada, pero luego de procesar la información había enrojecido, y se había dado la vuelta.

Draco seguía enormemente contento por su resultado; a la mañana siguiente, Potter estaba soltero, y al pasar por su lado se había sonrojado adorablemente.

Después de unos besos de despedidas, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, prometiendo que apenas finalizado las clases vendrían a su _habitación pecaminosa_(como solía llamarla Draco; "_Imagínate, Potter, si esta habitación hablara"_), que tenía el retrato de un hada parlanchina, y Harry agradecía a Merlín porque esa habitación-junto con el escandaloso retrato- esté bien escondida en uno de los pasadizos secretos, Draco solo se reía.

Y cuando en su habitación de Gryffindor Ron le preguntó por qué sonreía como idiota, Harry le respondió:

-Es un efecto colateral de estar enamorado.

* * *

-¿Contraseña?-preguntó una voz cantarina, mientras se alisaba su largo y azulado cabello.

-Oh, ya déjanos pasar, hada del demonio.

Draco soltó una risita junto con la hada.

Harry no se llevaba bien con el retrato. El hada era una alegre muchacha sobrenatural, con un poder nato de hacer enfadar a Harry. Era pícara y llena de vida, con una sonrisa traviesa, y el cuerpo pálido y pequeño, tenía el cabello largo e interminable, y muy azulado. De alguna manera se parecía a Draco, ambos tenían el poder de cabrearlo inmensamente. Porque algo de cariño también le tenía al hada, después de todo había sido la vía hacia la habitación donde pasaba los momentos más felices de su vida.

Pero ella amaba ponerlo nervioso, y le preguntaba continuamente cosas, que obviamente ya sabía, sobre su vida sexual, y solía decir (esta era su favorita porque Draco continuamente tenía que detener a Harry por los brazos para que no se lanzara sobre el retrato y o destruya a tijerazos), que tenía un novio demasiado para la poca cosa que era él, que si no estuviera encerrada en un retrato, sin duda se lo quitaría, y que no hacía falta elegir que era cantado que se quedaría con ella, y después al ver su esperado resultado de un Harry completamente enojado, ella decía siempre con esa voz tan característica suya y con una sonrisa ladeada: _¿Por qué tan tenso, Potter? _

Sorprendentemente Draco y ella se llevaban de maravilla

-Potter no sabe follar dignamente-dijo Draco, tragando su sonrisa, mientras el hada negaba la cabeza divertida, y a Harry le hervía la sangre-Potter la tiene chica-ella volvió a negar silenciosamente-Draco Malfoy es propiedad de Skyla, hada del lago, y futura señora Malfoy-ella rio, mientras veía como Harry empezaba uno de sus ataques.

Todos sabían lo enojado que se ponía Harry cuando reclamaban a su novio.

-Adelante-dijo burlona, sonriendo socarronamente a Harry.

Mientras este era guiado por su novio a rastras, para evitar que termine matando a esa hada de una vez por todas.

-Bien, comencemos, Harry.-dijo Draco, para aliviar el ambiente.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos criminales contra hadas entrometidas, y se mordió el labio dudoso. No le había contado absolutamente todo lo que podía llegar a pasar si el hechizo salía mal.

Al menos esperaba que los resultados sean medianamente satisfactorios.

-Bien.

Pronunció el hechizo exactamente como decía el libro, y el movimiento de varita a la perfección…o casi. Todo lo hizo medianamente bien, lo único que tal vez (sólo tal vez) podría haberlo distraído era la manera en que Draco se estaba mordiendo el labio dejándolo rojo.

Draco siempre fue la distracción más exquisita que Harry habría probado.

Tragó saliva y miró, por primera vez en esos minutos, a Draco.

Abrió los ojos impactado. Bueno, no era nada que no se haya esperado, pero definitivamente era muchísimo mejor que en sus fantasías. Draco estaba sonrojado, su cabello se había movido apenas de lugar al salir las orejas, eran blancas, y sólo un poco más claras que su cabello, y se veían tan suaves como unas reales.

Miró como Draco se movía incómodo en su lugar.

-Emm, ¿Harry?

-Si-dijo hipnotizado y embelesado.

-Yo…este, necesito quitarme los pantalones.

-¿Qué?

-L-la otra extensión, la que está por detrás-insinuó-, está apretando mis pantalones.

-Ah, claro. Sí, sácatelo.

Total esa era su idea desde el principio.

Ahora solo yacía con la camiseta del colegio desabrochada, dejando ver las marcas rojas por su pecho blanquecino, haciéndolas resaltar aún más. Sin bóxer.

-Oh, Merlín.

Draco se veía completamente comestible, con rubor en las mejillas, las orejas resaltando por su cabeza y sus cabellos rubios estaban todos fuera de lugar y despeinados, sólo con una camisa blanca sin abrochar luciendo los chupones: Harry tragó, al bajar la vista, comprobó que Draco también estaba _duro._

Se acercó a él, se pegó a su cuerpo sin dejar mínimamente ningún espacio, metiendo su pierna entre en medio de las suyas, consiente del estremecimiento de Draco. Empezó a acariciar su cabello, rozando sus orejas, mientras Draco jadeaba y gemía, y cuando las acariciaba completamente, el rubio ya se restregaba contra él, desesperado.

-Son tan sensible-jadeó Harry, susurrando en su oído, permitiendo que su aliento erice su piel-. Probemos qué tan sensible es tu colita por detrás.

Y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, chupándolo antes de separarse.

Draco gimió lastimeramente.

Y mientras se besaban, Harry intentaba decirle que no le importaba si usaba extensiones de orejas y cola de conejito, o cómo se vistiera, mientras sea _Draco _Harry estaría satisfecho.

Pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo (la lengua de Harry, saliva, besos, succión) como para si quiera pensar en lo vergonzoso que se debería ver la situación.

Harry decidió que se lo diría después.

Se separaron jadeando, casi completamente pegado el uno al otro, con los labios rojos y los ojos dilatados, Harry le susurró en sus labios:

-Voy a comerte entero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Entre espuma y ojos verdes**

Había sucedido después de un par de horas jugando con as extensiones de Draco, el culpable de que ahora mismo tenga un chichón en la cabeza del tamaño de un zapato, y que esté haciendo pociones raras sin que su novio le ayudara.

Bueno, en realidad, no debía estar quejándose, después de todo era su culpa.

Pero odiaba hacer pociones, y que Draco esté enfadado con él-temporalmente- no ayudaba a la situación.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó una voz desde el sillón.

-Sí.

Había hecho todo para que le perdonara, pero Draco decía que hasta que no se resuelva el problema, el sexo tendría que esperar.

La verdad era que Draco no estaba tan enojado, pero amaba hacer sentir culpable a Harry, y que este se arrastrara rogando como un perro por galletas. Les había quitado lo que quedaba del fin de semana hacer las pociones transparentes.

Y Harry había tenido que aguantar ver a Draco pavonearse por la habitación desnudo, y con esas orejitas y coa de conejito.

Debía recibir un premio por su autocontrol.

Porque si Voldemort no lo mataba antes, Draco lo haría primero.

-¿Puedo tocarlas antes de que desaparezcan?-preguntó esperanzado.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Oh, vamos, Draco-le zarandeó el brazo suplicando-. Por favor.

-No, has sido tú mismo el que me ha condenado a mí a casi tener que vivir de por vida con orejas y cola de conejo. ¡A mí! Un Malfoy, deshonra, una completa deshonra. Si no fuera por Severus…

Harry resopló ante la mención de ese nombre, y tragándose sus comentarios y súplicas, vertió el contenido del caldero a la bañera.

La mitad de la bañera ya estaba llenada con agua común y corriente, mientras que la poción transparente terminó de llenarlo, haciendo que ambos líquidos se mezclaran.

Draco ni siquiera tuvo que denudarse, nunca llevaba ropa, sólo para torturar a Harry, ahora ya metido en la bañera, con los brazos apoyados en los costados, observando como el agua producía burbujas apenas su piel entró en contacto. Mientras Harry se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta, una voz arrastrando las palabras y tan conocida, lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Potter?

-¿Afuera?

-Chist, chist, chist-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-. De ninguna manera, vos me metiste en este lío, tienes que hacer que la condena sea menos dura, y más satisfactoria-Harry rodó los ojos, mientras su mente gritaba: _Reina del Drama_-, ahora ve aquí y lávame el cabello.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-No vas a pensar dejarme solo, ¿verdad? Después de todo dentro de un par de horas voy a estar casi drogado, podría caerme de la bañera, eso sería tan desconsiderado de tu parte.

Bueno, en parte Draco tenía razón, la poción actuaba como una anestesia, para preparar el cuerpo de Draco para hacer el hechizo que le quitaría sus orejas y cola. Pero de todas maneras, Draco era tan exagerado.

-Vale.

Se acomodó atrás de la cabeza del rubio, sentándose en una banquito y quedando a la altura del cabello rubio. Agarró un pote de champú, que a juzgar por su envase debía ser terriblemente caro, esparció un poco de su contenido en la palma de su mano, y empezó a esparcirlo y masajear el cabello de Draco, provocando espuma, sonriendo altanero al escuchar el ronroneo de este.

-Me alegra que no dijeras eso enserio sobre mi cabello.

-¿Por qué?-lo había dicho tan de repente que Harry tuvo curiosidad.

-Porque es en lo único en lo que te supero-primero se quedó sorprendido y luego, Harry, soltó una carcajada-, claro, después de amarte.

Harry negaba con la cabeza, divertido, y sin dejar de hacer espuma en el cabello de Draco.

-Eres imposible.-le dijo.

-Lo sé-respondió-parece que tenemos mucho en común.

Luego hablaron de todo un poco, lo normal, bah, lo normal según Draco, que criticaba a cada persona nombrada en su conversación, y de a poco, Harry iba notando como su voz se hacía más arrastrada aún, y que reía por cualquier cosa, y luego que parecía tener una sonrisa vaga y soñadora de borracho, después cuando empezó a jugar con el agua y a cantar Las Brujas de Macbeth, Harry decidió que era suficiente baño adormecedor.

* * *

Las cosas después de todo salieron bastante bien. El hechizo (que obviamente esta vez Harry no lo hizo) fue todo un éxito. Draco pudo volver a clases sin un pelo de conejo, y Harry a su lado, ya había sido "perdonado".

Caminando hacia el comedor, Ron hablaba a Harry sobre la nueva jugada de los Chudley Cannons, mientras Hermione iba enfrascada en un libro de Aritmancia, Draco tenía su mano entrelazada con la de su novio.

Ya sentados, Draco, en vez de hacerlo al lado de Harry, se puso en sima de él, a horcajadas, el morocho le miró sorprendido, mientras sentía como todos en la mesa enrojecían y simulaban no estar mirando a la pareja como voyeristas.

-¿A qué viene esto?-dijo sin una pizca de incomodidad, completamente a gusto.

-Quería agradecerte por ayudarme con eso de la anestesia, seguramente fui muy insoportable-dijo algo avergonzado, y tenía de qué, cuando Draco había empezado a cantarle una serenata sobre lo bellísimos y excitantes que eran sus ojos verdes, Harry ya no tenía dudas que Draco estaba drogado con esa poción.

-Para nada.-respondió con una sonrisa, porque quería recordar el momento para él, si se lo contaba, su novio estaría demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle a la cara en lo que resta del año.

-Y, ¿qué hicieron este fin de semana?-preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, nada importante.-respondió Draco.

-Sólo nos bañamos juntos.-dijo Harry, viendo como Ron enrojecía; bueno, era parte de la verdad.

-¿Qué estas comiendo, Ron?

-La nueva especialidad.

-¿Y qué es?

-Conejo.

Y ni Harry ni Draco pudieron aguantar la carcajada, sintiendo como sus pantalones se apretaban.


	10. Chapter 10

**El chico que tuvo elecciones y el Niño que amó**

_El amor no se puede definir, definir es limitar y el amor no tiene límites._

_-Carlos Cuauhtémoc_

Draco no estaba bien. Y sabía que Harry lo notaba, se daba cuenta, no era tan estúpido como Draco se empeñaba en decírselo.

Todo el tiempo estaba nervioso, casi ni comía, estaba ausente, y sus ojos debían de verse hundidos, vacíos y tristes, haciendo remarque en sus enormes y moradas ojeras. Casi podía oler la preocupación de Harry.

Todo el tiempo tenía ganas de llorar, y la única vez que había llorado después de los ocho años fue cuando Harry terminó con él.

Ahora Draco tenía que terminar con él.

Aunque eso no significaba que quería hacerlo. Ni mucho menos gustarle.

Pero eso es lo que debía hacer, lo que todos esperaban de él, ¿verdad?

Lo que su padre esperaba de él.

No podía defraudarlo, lo había hecho toda la vida, es verdad, había decidido que esta vez haría las cosas bien (definitivamente no quería ser un asesino), pero se había olvidado de un insignificante detalle: la guerra se aproximaba en el Mundo Mágico. Y su lugar era un mortífago de excelencia.

¿Verdad?

Era lo que se esperaban de alguien como él, así tenían que ser las cosas. Había sido hermosa la pequeña burbuja que se habían creado Harry y él, esa sensación de que todo desaparece menos los ojos verdes, menos ese cabello rebelde, su sonrisa con hoyuelos, y mejillas adorables, había sido único, la falta de aire cuando estaba con él, los suspiros robados, las noches enteras hablando, los momentos en silencio, y las peleas absurdas.

Draco no quería que todo eso terminara.

Su nudo en la garganta estaba haciéndose más grueso y casi no podía contener las lágrimas.

Esas ganas de echar a todos a la mierda.

Cosas que antes le habían parecido lo más natural del mundo, sus ideales (los ideales de su padre), ahora los detestaba, los aborrecía, si eso era lo que podía quitarle a Harry nada podía venir bien de ahí.

Esa oscuridad.

Era una de las primeras veces que no se sentía completamente solo, que había luchado por lo que quería, no había sido un cobarde, hasta se podría decir que había conseguido que Harry había aprendido a quererlo dentro de todas sus imperfecciones. Dentro de su explosiva relación, había algo único e inigualable.

Algo que lo hacía llorar y reír al mismo tiempo

Ahora estaba temblando, y su cara estaba húmeda.

¿Cómo se diferencia lo que está bien y está mal? Cuando no tienes a nadie, Draco tal vez estaría casi en el mismo estado, pero por él, por su familia, por la supervivencia. Ahora era diferente, ahora su corazón se apretaba, y sus lágrimas caían por Harry, por la felicidad que tuvo, por lo que fue.

Por ese sentimiento inexplicable, nacido tan súbitamente y repentino, tan extraño y tan único. ¿Algo tan hermoso e irracional podría durar para siempre? Por supuesto que no, pero Draco había mantenido las esperanzas de no acabara…nunca.

Pero, ¿en qué clase de mundo vivía en donde te entregaban una preciada pieza para luego arrancártela con la advertencia de "lo prestado se devuelve"?

En la guerra todos perdían, solo traía muerte y dolor, para cualquiera de los bandos. Pero él no quería dejarlo, no quería perderlo, ¿era mucho pedir?

Si la guerra no acababa con Harry, lo haría con Draco.

Siempre había sido el más débil de la relación, el más dependiente, porque Harry le entregaba algo con sensaciones bonitas, algo infinito en días contados*****(**1**), algo que no tenía nombre, ni definición, algo que estaba y estaría impregnado en Draco por siempre.

-Draco-nada, era como escuchar cuando estás bajo el agua…-Draco-…hipnotizado…-¡Draco!

-Ah, eh, ¿qué?-su voz estaba ronca de tanto haber llorado, y después había citado a Harry en la misma habitación, ahora este lo miraba con una infinita preocupación reflejado en sus ojos verdes, mientras estaban sentados en el diván esmeralda.

-Draco-suspiró-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Y mirándolo así, con esa capacidad de compasión y cariño que Draco se había ganado en su mirada, con el ceño fruncido, la expresión de ser un perrito apaleado y abandonado.

De repente Draco tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Nadie lo miraba de la manera en la que lo miraba Harry, jamás nadie lo miraría como si fuese especial, real y único al mismo tiempo.

Pero era lo correcto, mientras más lo miraba, más se daba cuenta, Harry era alguien que necesitaba otra cosa, sería el Salvador (de eso no tenía duda), una relación verdadera. Harry estaba hecho de lucecitas, lleno de vitalidad y amor, Draco se había criado en la sombra, y por más que le doliera, que lo quebrara momentáneamente un poco más, de alguna manera Harry conseguiría a alguien mejor, tal vez "mejor" no sería la palabra exacta, pero Harry necesitaba a alguien más adecuado.

Y él tenía que proteger a su familia.

Pero, ¿no se suponía que debía ser al revés?

Draco no le respondió, se arrodilló sobre el diván con los ojos enrojecidos, acercándose a Harry, haciendo que este lo mirara, le sacó los anteojos con delicadeza, y con sus manos acarició la quejada de Harry, la mandíbula, y con sus dedos trazó su rostro, este con una expresión de sorpresa, para recordarlo.

Sus finos y blancos dedos contrastaban con la piel apenas bronceada de Harry, estaba suave bajo su tacto, paseó sus dedos por las mejillas, delineándolas, y haciendo formas en ellas, después trazó sus cejas, su frente, los párpados, haciendo que cerrara los ojos disfrutando la caricia, las pestañas largas y negras. Enredó sus dedos, con la mano derecha, en el cabello rebelde y extrañamente suave de Harry, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba su labio inferior, sintiendo como recién en ese momento Harry habría los ojos, completamente entristecidos y abordando lágrimas que impedía derramar.

Acercó su rostro despacio, disfrutando de la respiración acelerada del moreno, que yacía expectante, quedando a unos pequeños centímetros, mezclando respiraciones, y arrancando jadeos, probando mover sus cabezas sin rozar sus labios aún, tentando y disfrutando de tomarse el tiempo.

Como si una Guerra no estuviera en camino.

Ante ese terrorífico pensamiento, Draco, repentinamente, acortó la distancia, moviendo sus labios, desesperadamente, mezclando saliva, en un beso feroz. Abrazándolo, y aferrándose a su camiseta, tan fuerte que Harry sintió dolor, pero no le importó, y el beso pareció eterno.

Draco quería demostrarle. Quería que supiera, que la decisión no era de él, que tenía miedo.

Y que lo quería mucho.

Más que a nada en el mundo.

Cuando se separaron con las respiraciones jadeantes, Draco rehuía de su mirada.

-Esto no es una despedida, ¿verdad, Malfoy?-preguntó tenso, y con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

Él intentó levantarse, mirando continuamente al piso, pero antes de pararse, una mano lo detuvo posesivamente (casi a punto de cortándole la circulación) por la muñeca, donde una inexistente marca debería estar en su antebrazo.

_¿Debería?_

-¿Draco?-ahora esa voz que tanto adoraba había salid apenas en un hilo, desesperada y agonizante.

-Suéltame, Harry.

-No.-y ahí estaba ese tonito con el que venía con una mirada determinada, llena de terquedad.

-Potter…

-Y una mierda-dijo bruscamente- ¿Es por los periódicos, verdad?-al ver que el silencio era la única respuesta, Harry suspiró-No luchamos para que sólo una guerra nos separe.

-¿Sólo una guerra?-preguntó escéptico-¿¡Sólo una guerra!? Esa Guerra es en donde mi familia está intentando matarte, Harry, esa guerra acabará conmigo, y con muchas personas, en esa puta guerra es donde vencerás, y todos vamos a estar agradecido por eso, pero yo no voy a estar ahí para verlo. Mi familia está del otro lado, ¿sabes?

-¿Y dónde estás tú?

Draco se quedó mudo. Porque si hablaba seguramente diría algo como: _en donde está mi corazón, en ti_. Pero se tragaría sus cursilerías y respondería con dignidad.

-¿Y tú donde crees?

Oh, bueno, o tal vez con estupidez.

Porque lo que veía en el rostro de Harry no era nada más que decepción. Y su pecho se apretó. Como si estuvieran exprimiéndolo y revolviéndole en un caldero.

Ahora era Harry quien no lo miraba.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?-ante el silencio roto, Harry levantó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos-Yo…maldición, Harry, no puedes esperar que lo nuestro continúe cuando nuestro historial está tan manchado, no quiero luchar contra mis padres, soy el chico malo, ¿recuerdas? No sería apropiado salir con El Niño que Vivió y Salvó al Mundo, si no recibí la marca es porque me había olvidado de la guerra, o que podía existir la probabilidad de una, porque quería una oportunidad, pero, ¿qué elección tengo ahora? No puedo ir en contra de mis propios padres, pero no puedo luchar en una asociación para matarte. Pero tendrías aún más razones para odiarme, y olvidarte de esta aventura, y ser feliz. Incluso ahora tenemos más razones para odiarnos, no tendrías por qué amarme.

-Pero lo hago-había sonado tan determinado, que Draco se sorprendió junto con los dragones que danzaban en su estómago, y alzó la vista viendo como Harry lucía increíblemente cabreado, lo agarró por las muñecas bruscamente, lo apartó del diván, lo azotó contra la pared, y se pegó a él, tanto que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia.-Y no quiero dejar de hacerlo-sus labios rozaban y el pecho de Draco se agitaba, mientras su estómago se revolcaba, como si sintiera cosquillas, era una sensación que lo hacía sentirse feliz, una sensación que solo le provocaba Harry-No voy a dejar de hacerlo.

-Deberías.

-Pero no lo haré.

-Esa determinación con instintos suicidas, te salvará la vida…o te terminará matando.

Amos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, con los labios casi pegados.

-Soy un chico malo, ¿recuerdas?

Y lo besó.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Oh, dios mío! Sí, ese es el final, y no, no haré continuación, ni segunda temporada, pero tal vez sí un one-shot de escenas "censuradas", por así decirlo.

***(1)** La frase en sí de "Me diste un infinito en días contados", es de John Green (sdfghj *-*). Igual que la de, creo que era el anterior capítulo,: "Efecto colateral...", pero yo le di un significado nuevo.

Gracias a sus comentarios desde el principio de la historia, a Gabriela Cruz que me apoyó desde que comenzó el fic con sus hermosos comentarios. Y a todos los que dejaron review o que lo leyeron, con eso ya soy feliz.

Quiero que comenten para ver que les pareció el final, o el fic en general, si les gustó, bien, y si no pueden dejar una  crítica constructiva, pero nada ofensivo porque no lo tomaré en serio.

Seguiré escribiendo hasta que mis dedos se caigan. O hasta donde legue mi (sexy e infinita) imaginación.

-Vulnera.


End file.
